Mikasa's Mission
by shingekinomorecookies
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman and Mikasa Ackerman. Wait, there's two Mikasa Ackermans! Mikasa is on a mission to retrieve something important from the past, but can she also manage to change the sad future to save someone she holds dear? MikasaxLevi MikasaxEren
1. Prologue

**This is the first time I've ever written a fanfic, I love reading snk ff (it's such a depressing manga/anime, I need some happiness in my snk universe dammit) and I have been holding myself back from writing anything, that is until now! I was inspired by a doujin I read, ahem awkward, about Eren and Mikasa 'doing it' yep. So if some of you read future scenes and think, 'Hey, I feel like I've seen this somewhere before...' that would be why haha! I don't know how I connected this story to that, but I did.. I just had to write it down and let it out of my head, so I hope you enjoy this really weird and silly and sometimes serious story. There's erenxmika levixmika and sashaxpotato. Okay so maybe none of that last one, but we all know Sasha and potatoes, one true otp. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman walked the halls of the scouting legion headquarters. Reaching for her scarf, she pulled the red fabric closer to her face, covering her mouth and nose. Her stride deliberately quiet, her gaze remained impassive, she was trying to bring as little attention to herself as possible. Taking in her surroundings she felt a little nostalgic.

'These walls hold so many memories,' she briefly thought, and reaching her hand out, she let her fingers graze the cold stone. She noted how pristine and clean the walls looked and smiled. Her mind slowly formed the word, 'home,' as she turned the corner and walked down another, very familiar, corridor. Never letting her objective stray far from her mind, she quietly marched on towards her goal.

* * *

As she walked a mental image appeared to her, a boy she held very dear hiding in an empty stable. They lay amongst the hay, sprawled together, limbs entangled with one another, breaths becoming one.

She closed her eyes and brought a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples in an attempt to rid her mind of those memories. 'It must be happening right now' she thought, with a little smirk. She felt a warm sensation at her core, spreading over her entire body as she relived those forgotten feelings while memories began flooding back into her. Shaking her head she paced down the halls at a quicker rate. Now is not the time to think about _that_. She was there for a mission.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Talk

**So future chapters might hold some M rated smut material. That is if I'm brave enough to write it in, I'll try my best! So here's a warning in advance just in case, don't say I didn't warn ya. Enjoy and please review. Also, I don't have a snk tumblr/too shy to post this to my personal one, but any snk tumblrs that want to copy and paste my story with a relink back for reviews, I will hold you in my heart forever. Or at least until the next chapter. Which might be forever who knows!**

* * *

Two teens kept themselves hidden behind a haystack, trying to be as quiet as possible. The hushed sounds of their heavy breathing echoed in the otherwise quiet room.

Mikasa looked up at the boy above her, his brilliant green eyes staring back at her. His eyes held an intensity in them, as if she were a challenge he was about to defeat. A reaction not unlike him, he himself always intense and full of conviction.

As she tried to steady her breathing her mind drifted to the conversation held during lunch earlier that day.

* * *

"So you're saying titans have a thing for virgins?" Jean said, disbelievingly. He looked at Connie like he just announced he was a titan himself.

"It could make sense, you guys, I mean have you ever seen one of those titans with anything – you know – down there?" Connie made a motion towards his lower half. Sasha giggled. Jean groaned.

"So what are we supposed to do? Wait, that was a rhetorical question" Reiner added looking at Connie's eager face. "Okay, so never mind that ...now that you've mentioned it I've heard rumors like this before, but how do you even figure? Not like we can ask the dead about their sex lives."

Bertolt began to blush. "Guys, I really don't think that's how it works..." giving Reiner a pointed look.

Ymir laughed, "Krista, maybe we should, you know-" she said, giving the pretty blonde female a wink, "Better safe than sorry hahaha!" Krista blushed at her friend's request.

"This is a bunch a bull, you guys think having sex will increase our chances of defeating the titans," Jean gave a glance towards Eren's left, where a quiet Mikasa was seated. Jean blushed at the sudden images popping up in his head. "Th-that's ridiculous!"

Eren noticed Jean's glance, he clenched his fist in annoyance. 'Damn perverted horse face'

"Everybody shut up! Seriously, listen to yourselves. Do you guys really believe these stupid rumors?"

"Well Hanji did mention something about it," Armin joined in. Everyone stared at the blonde, the group suddenly becoming very tense. "I overheard Hanji talking to Commander Erwin about it, something she found in her studies of the titans..." The entire group inclined their heads forward. Armin was suddenly aware that all the attention was on him, a blush forming on his cheeks. He laughed nervously, "Really, you should have seen the Commander's face heh."

Connie gave a mischievous grin. "See! And that crazy woman knows titans better than the titans themselves," wriggling his eyebrows at Eren. Eren felt his face go hot with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Sasha covered her face as bits of potato escaped from her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Ugh you guys are really making me lose my appetite," Jean groaned. The hungry young brunette appeared instantly next to him in a quick flash.

"Ohh! Then can I have your food?" Sasha quipped, drool already began pooling from her mouth at the thought of extra food. Jean glared at her, throwing his remaining bread at her face.

"Yeahh!" she yelled happily munching on the small loaf that fell in her lap after hitting her face.

Eren felt his cheeks burn. His childhood friend shifted slightly, bumping his leg. Eren went rigid, reddening even faster. Mikasa sat deathly quiet next to him, her face covered by her scarf and bangs. For all the soldiers the girl was worth, she really was naive about certain things. 'Sex..' she played with the frayed ends of her beloved scarf. '..would something like that really keep Eren safe?'

Eren gave the mute Mikasa a sideways glance while the group continued to talk about the topic at hand, sharing more scandalous information and arguing amongst themselves. He was used to her quietness, but in this instance her silence began to worry him. He wanted to reach out to her, but he suddenly felt a shyness creep over him. He gripped the hem of his shirt tightly. He would talk to her after dinner, he would make a point of it.

* * *

Corporal Levi took a quick sip of his tea. He was in his office going over special assignments Commander Erwin had given him. A task he routinely performed. He didn't mind the long nights, as he tried to keep sleeping at a minimum anyways, only getting enough hours in to keep him at optimum performance. He much preferred keeping his mind busy and away from drifting thoughts of memories splashed with red. Shuffling the papers into two neat stacks, and then reshuffling them into two neater stack, he began to write down notes. There was a sudden knock at his door.

'Who at this hour? If it's that abnormal woman Hanji..." he gritted his teeth, bringing his pen down harder than he intended to, splotching his otherwise immaculate notes. He began imaging all the ways he was going to punish her for bothering him at such an hour. Another knock, and the door started to creak open as the person on the other side let themselves into his office. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the familiar red color of Mikasa Ackerman's scarf, grabbing his attention away from his work as she closed the door behind her with a soft 'click.' She stared back a little wide eyed, looking at him as if she'd seen a ghost, her hands behind her gripping the door handle for support.

"Ackerman, what are you doing barging into my office at this house?" he stared back down at his papers muttering. "Brats these days don't have any manners tch."

"I'm sorry heichou, I didn't mean to bother you."

'What did she mean by that, she came into _his_ office didn't she?' he thought, exasperated, he looked up at her again, momentarily studying her. She looked ...off. Different? He couldn't quite tell how. She didn't look like herself, the brat looked more ...mature.

"Well are you gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna tell me why you came here?" she bit her lip, debating on whether to tell him a vital piece of information she withheld. She watched as he signed a report and stacked it neatly atop an ever growing pile of papers.

"Have a seat," he said as he checked off some reports, and he tiredly motioned to the chair in front of his desk. She didn't move and he said a little bit louder this time, "That's an order, Ackerman!"

Reorganizing his stacks once again, he heard her soft footsteps move closer as she walked over to the chair, pulling it out to take a seat. The chair leg scrapping softly on the wood floor.

He could feel her stare bore into him. He continued to act like she wasn't there.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could tell me any information you might have acquired about the church and its practices."

'Huh. What is this brat up to? Does this have something to do with her friend, the Yaeger boy?' He stared at her, his stoic gaze unwavering as always.

He brought his fingers up to his face, interlacing them just underneath his chin, studying her. "Even if I had knowledge of such information, I don't see how that is any of your business given your rank. Don't concern yourself with those matters. Whatever you are up to, I suggest you leave it to those in charge."

She crossed her arms, averting her gaze downward. 'This was a bad idea.' Why did she come to see him, she couldn't help herself she guessed. She would just leave and wait until everyone was asleep, sneak into the Commander's office and steal the information she was looking for.

"Nevermind, I'll be leaving now."

He narrowed his eyes. Soldiers don't leave until they are told to by him. She gave him a final glare before she turned away to leave, and her piercing stare reminded him of another occasion in which she had dared to talk back to him, challenge him._ Flying high in the trees, "had you performed your duty and protected Eren..."_ Hmph, this insolent brat really had no sense of authority.

She grasped the door handle to leave and he was up from his desk and across the room in an instant. He roughly grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back so she faced him.

"Do you think you can just dismiss yourself like that? Don't forget your place girl," he growled. Mikasa looked to the side, bored and unaffected by his threat.

Her face remained only inches away from his. As he was able to get a closer look at the girl, he could definitely tell there was something ...wrong about her. Girl... She didn't look like a girl at all. Did working under the Survey Corps really affect people in this way, she looked older, much older, 'No, impossible.' Then he noticed it, the scar below her eye, 'It didn't look like this before, I'm sure of it.' The corporal had always held a sharp attention to detail. It was barely visible, only a small white line could be seen due to his closeness, if he were farther he wouldn't have noticed it at all.

His eyes became sharper as he slammed her into the wall gripping her shoulders and pinning her with his body. She grunted at the sudden force, slightly flinching at the sudden contact, though her eyes continued to stare away, off into the distance, as if she refused to allow herself to form a connection with him.

"Just what is going on," he spoke low and menacingly, "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 2 - The Promise

**Please review/give me advice/critiques/questions. This is my first time writing a story so I am just winging it! I kept older Mikasa as true to character as I could, but I also like to think Levi rubbed off a little on future her too ^^. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

The Corporal's fingers dug into Mikasa's shoulders, impatiently waiting for her answer.

"Mikasa Ackerman, Sir" She replied back, voice monotone and quiet, masking away any anxiety she was feeling.

"I don't. Believe. You." He emphasized each word, speaking low and through gritted teeth. His head inched closer with each syllable he uttered, until his forehead bumped against hers. "I don't know why, I don't know how, but you've ...changed. I order you to explain. Right. Now."

As he grasped even tighter on her shoulders he noticed the tiniest flinch that escaped her body. Levi knew he was causing her pain, but he didn't care, pain was an effective teaching tool, after all. Levi half expected the defiant woman to retaliate, try to fight against his hold, maybe even dare to send a punch flying at his face. She had always looked like she wanted to punch him, he thought. But she did something Levi didn't expect at all.

Mikasa stared right at him, her dark eyes meeting his equally icey glare, and she began to relax against his touch. She very slowly brought her head down against his shoulder and exhaled a long breath.

Now he was the one who stiffened at the situation, his whole body becoming rigid to the woman's gesture. He suddenly became very aware of her heartbeat, her chest rising and falling against his own. As his own beat quickened, her pace remain the same, as though she were very comfortable being so close next to him.

"I missed you," she uttered, barely loud enough for Levi to hear her, "and your ridiculous cleaning obsession and your constant nagging."

She took another deep inhale and took in his scent. He even smelled just like how she remembered, like the forest and citrus and freshly clean linen. "I've missed you, Sir." Levi wasn't sure if she had just given him a compliment or an insult.

They remained still against each other. He glanced down at her, her silky raven hair draped over her face. It had been a long time, a long long time since he had such close human contact like this. He tried to keep himself at arm's length from his soldiers, his comrades, making sure not to get too close for any sort of familiarity. He already knew what would happen if he allowed himself such luxuries, intimacy only ends in tragedy. Dead bodies and dead friends.

Now this girl had just let herself into his space, and without even asking his permission! The warmth from this girl, he didn't know what to do with it. He was used to the searing heat that surrounded him while slashing titans, the hot warmth of rushing blood spilling from long gashes and cuts. Blood, he thought bitterly, was the hardest to clean out of clothes. Feeling the heat radiating off her body, he resisted against leaning into her inviting warmth. He couldn't make sense of this situation. For all the times he had been able to think quickly on his feet in battle, Miss Ackerman now left him dumbfounded.

"I don't understand," he said coolly, letting go of her shoulders he stiffly brought his hands to his sides, "and I'm not letting you leave until you start making some sense, Mikasa."

"I'm sorry heichou," she said into his jacket. "Forget about this meeting." She inhaled sharply.

And then swiftly shoved him away, knocking him backwards.

In a flash she headed towards the door. He stumbled at her sudden attack but quickly regained his composure, launching himself at her before she could escape. No, he wouldn't let anything get away from him, not a bloodthirsty titan, and definitely not one of his own soldiers.

He slammed her against the door and her side hit the hard oak with a loud thud. A pained grunt escaped her lips. She ducked down and tried to go for his legs, her shoulder crashing into his stomach. Not wasting any time he shifted his weight and swung his arms out at her, reaching for her wrists to restrain her. But she skillfully pulled back just before he managed a solid hold, his fingers grazing her palms. She threw a fist towards him, but he blocked it easily. He sent a kick her way and she blocked it using the same technique he had used.

In a whirlwind of blows, they fought against each burning force delivered, feeding off one another's energy, twisting their limbs around in a violent dance. They were two warriors, one determined to gain the truth, and one determined to run away from it.

Planning to flip her on her back, he lunged at her, but she moved fast, dodging him, her eyes blazing as if she had expected this move from him. She positioned herself behind him in an instant.

She was quick, 'too quick,' he thought. He hesitated, her speed had managed to match his, how? Mikasa took advantage of his surprise, pushing him forward her hands caught his own and he felt cold steel scrape against his wrists. In a flash she pulled him back, across the room, and he landed on his bed which lay in the corner of his office, his hands underneath him, handcuffed.

"Ackerman, I will give you hell for this!" He hastily pushed off the bed only to have the bottom of her boot come into contact with his chest, forcefully pushing him back down. Mikasa stood over him catching her breath, looking calm and collected. He clenched his jaw until it began to hurt, this was ..infuriating! Everything was backwards. She had managed to break his cool demeanor and now he was seething.

Levi gritted his teeth at her but remained still, silently fuming. She removed her boot from his chest and gracefully plopped herself down on the corner of his bed, facing away from him. "You already did, I already went through hell..." She looked down at her lap, her fingers fiddling with the soft fabric of her scarf. She peered over her shoulder, studying his dark expression, "Please don't look at me like that, you taught me how to block that move Corporal."

He merely stared at her, not knowing what to say. His mind began forming connections, but he refused to consider such impossible thoughts. He looked for a logical conclusion, 'When did I teach her how to block my moves?' He had sparred with her a couple of times during training, but as impressive as she was, she was no match for him. But now... 'No, it can't be...'

She sighed, could she confide in him again like she had done on so many occasions before? "I'll tell you the truth, Sir. You won't believe me anyways."

* * *

Eren found Mikasa at the horse stables.

"Mikasa? It's almost curfew, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Fresh air," she hummed. She kept her attention on the horse in front of her, letting it graze oats out of the palm of her hand.

"About what happened during lunch, I-" What was he even supposed to say?! He hadn't thought this far ahead. "Um, you know, those rumors about uhh — I know you were uncomfortable by them, and— ugh just ignore them, Mikasa!" He scratched his head unsure if he had just made any sense, watching as she brushed the horse's mane. 'Horse..._horse face_.' "Oh, and if that idiot Jean tries anything funny you let me know." He clenched his fists thinking about how the boy had looked at his adoptive sister.

"Eren," She cocked her head to the side, staring at him. "What if... they weren't just rumors? Armin said–"

"Eh what? I know what Armin said, but Hanji, she is sort of – She spends a lot of time with titans, but I spent a whole night with her, and I really don't think she knows what she's talking about." Eren huffed, remembering how she wasted his time.

She frowned, 'He spent the night with her?'

"But, what if it helps," She bit her lip, "I think it's something I should at least try to—"

"Mikasa! What's wrong with you? I don't know why I brought it up, let's just forget about it" His face becoming hot at the thought of Mikasa putting herself in that kind of situation. And just with who? Jean? No, he would never allow it! "Ugh c'mon, let's head back in." He started to walk towards the gate.

Mikasa grabbed his arm stopping him, "I just want to do everything I can to keep you safe." She gave him that worried look he always hated.

"Ugh stop! Stop! My safety should be none of your concern dammit!"

'Could she worry about herself for once?' he thought. The idea of Mikasa giving up her innocence just to try to keep him safe made his stomach turn.

"Please," she pleaded, "Can't we just at least try?"

Eren's anger quickly fizzled as her words registered in his mind, mouth hanging open. She still held his arm in place, her gaze aimed at the ground, and face buried into the scarf he gave her. 'We? She meant, us?'

The sun had set and they stood in darkness, she slowly brought her hands down the length of his arm and clasped his hand within hers, pulling him into the stables.

'Mikasa...' he thought, and his mood softened.

When she had first come to his house, she would cry, cry all night, he reminisced. He would sleep next to her and whisper comforting words into her ear_. "You're safe here," "You're safe with me," "I won't let anyone hurt you."_ He'd hold her hand and wipe away her tears, _he was her protector_. But they weren't kids anymore and she stopped needing his protection long ago. Now when they held hands, it no longer held only a sense of comfort for him, but he felt a sharp electricity at her touch, burning his palm.

The two teens walked into an empty stall together.

* * *

"Hanji… She sent me back to gather information on the church. "

"Get Hanji right now!"

"No," Mikasa shook her head, "Listen carefully heichou. Hanji sent me back. Back to _this time_. To gather information about the church of _this_ present."

He bit back a retort to call her a crazy idiot. He didn't want to believe it, but he could sense no lies in the words she spoke, no deception behind her eyes, she was telling him what he already concluded but refused to admit. He noticed the tension within her rise, as she awaited his reaction in suspense. He scoffed, and finally gave into her, 'I'll humor her for a while.' Something else had been bothering him.

"How do you have handcuffs, only the Military Police carry them around. Don't tell me, in the near future the King manages to sway little miss Mikasa Ackerman towards his side," his words held a mocking tone.

She shot him a glare, "Little hmm?" She eyed him up and down. He growled at her. "They offered me plenty of reassignments, but Eren would never agree to joining the Military Police with me."

'Tch, obviously.'

"And we all carry handcuffs now."

Should she tell him they finally defeated the titans?

* * *

Without such a threat, the Scouting Legion became one with the Stationary Guard, they used their 3D gear to patrol cities now. Eren and Armin lead expeditions to settle colonies far out, away from the walls. During those long voyages she trusted Armin to keep Eren safe. Armin had grown taller than both of them, puberty was kind to him. He grew even smarter too, more cunning. He was always two steps in front of everyone, and at least five steps in front of Eren. It comforted her to know that while away Armin could keep Eren's brash and reckless nature under control.

She, being one of humanity's strongest soldiers, had a duty to stay and protect and watch over the population of the walls. At first she refused, she wanted to stay by Eren's side. She even devised a plan to run away with him. She remembered how much he yelled at her for that. He made her promise him she would perform her duty, even if it pained Eren just as much as it pained her to be away from each other. He reminded her that she was the strongest of all of them now that Corporal Levi... And finally, Mikasa had agreed.

But he would come back to her and tell her of the beautiful seas he had seen, the mountains he had climbed. How there were mountains so large not even the Colossal Titan would be able to see over them, how there were caverns in the ground bigger than any titan, vast expanses in the world. She'd listen to his and Armin's stories until late in the night. She vowed one day she'd go with them, to swim in the sea Eren cared so much about.

* * *

"So, future Ackerman, did the brat save humanity? What is the condition of the Survey Corps? Please don't tell me we are running around like chickens with our heads cut off."

She bit her lip holding in her answer, a painful memory resurfacing.

_Levi's face, bloodied, body half crushed. Mikasa was desperately wrapping her cape around his gaping wound, trying to stop the endless amount of blood spilling from his side. The emerald material turning crimson as she applied pressure, but it was of no use. Blood was everywhere. She was covered in it. His breath was ragged, he coughed and more blood bubbled from his mouth. She hastily found his fingers and squeezed his hand tightly, bringing her head down to meet his, tears escaped her eyes and fell onto his bruised skin. Ignoring her own pain, Mikasa used her free hand to gently cradle his head, biting back cries with shuddering whimpers, refusing to accept the sight before her. Levi grunted and found enough strength to bury his face into her disheveled hair. "Smile," he choked out. "We won, so smile." He groaned, and tried to steady his breathing. "That's an order. Mikasa..." His voice trailed off, his grip loosened, and she screamed and sobbed into his cold chest._

Mikasa closed her eyes trying to erase the horrible image. She kept them shut tightly, preventing her stinging eyes from tearing.

Levi looked at her silently, raising an eyebrow. He was sitting up on his bed, hands still handcuffed behind his back. Her reaction was not a good indication. "Mikasa..."

Her stiffened body relaxed at the mention of her name on his lips.

His voice brought her an incredible ache. Her eyes glassy, filled with unshed tears as she stared back at him, searching his face. His mouth was drawn together tightly, a thin eyebrow slightly raised, the bags under his eyes prominent, and his dark hair falling at his temples. She noticed his gaze, penetrating and so focused, so full of life. She suddenly had the urge to grab him and kiss him, not fully understanding the feeling that came over her, but she remained still, shutting her eyes again.

She still wasn't making very much sense, he thought. He looked away at the struggling woman. Maybe it is better not to pry for now.

"There's 8 of us left, out of our squad, just 8," she muttered. He perked up at the information.

'Hanji told me to be very careful so I wouldn't change anything in the future,' she thought, but she really couldn't stand this.

"Heichou, promise me..."

* * *

**Ohoho Eren, he's so dense. Okay so I chickened out trying to write smut, I'm sorry! This is my first time, gotta ease into it, be gentle. But next chapter definitely will be full of sexy time. **

** If any of you are confused up to this point, basically Mikasa was sent back in time by Hanji to find some intel about the Church. After the titans are defeated I imagine there are still so many questions left unsolved, and people who need to be blamed. Cue mad scientist Hanji with something up her sleeve, I love her! Meanwhile, present Mikasa thinks sex with Eren will give them a better fighting chance at defeating the titans. When I say it like that, it sounds like a super ridiculous plot, lol haha I'm laughing at myself, but at least it will be a fun ride!**

**Titans, time travel, hey why not? They both start with the letter T, that's good enough for me!** **I'm all aboard the older Mikasa & Levi ship of sexiness. That is, after she gets it on with Eren, because I just want Mikasa to get everything she wants okay!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Kiss

**After I posted my last chapter I ended up getting really really horribly painfully sick. I missed this story T_T I wanted to write so badly, but with all the medication I was on I couldn't even put two words together that made sense, much less add consistent characterization and cohesive themes and all that good stuff. Believe me, I tried, my English teacher would have been ashamed. But! I survived and I'm doing a lot better. So here we go. Finally!**

* * *

Eren lay on the soft hay, arms crossed behind his head, vivid green eyes roaming his current surroundings. The moon shone through the high windows of the horse stable, casting a dim light over him and his companion. He studied the night sky through the window, watched as the moonlight illuminated small pieces of dust and floating hay in the air, causing the particles to sparkle and dance, as if the light were breathing life into the darkness.

Mikasa lay on her side, facing him, studying him instead.

Eren felt at ease. Peaceful moments like these reminded him of when they were kids, searching out cool shade underneath one of his village's trees to hide away from blistering sun rays. They would just sit and take in the life around them. His lips curved slightly at the recollection of a distant forgotten joy.

Mikasa stared at his weak smile, letting herself relax. She coveted moments like these, when she and Eren could be together in quiet serenity. Next to him now, so close, it felt like they were the only two people in the world, and she wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as possible. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

Eren looked down at her. A lot had changed since the Colossal Titan's attack, and a lot had changed between them. He had built up walls higher than Wall Maria since that day, training his mind to think of only one objective: to become strong enough to destroy all the titans. The ever present anger within him boiled with thoughts of bloodthirsty monolithic monsters. He watched the rising and falling of Mikasa's chest in sync with his own. 'With Mikasa's skills and my powers,' he thought, 'we will definitely find a way to beat the titans.' He was resolute in his thoughts, and he brought his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, letting his anger bubble quietly with his favorite thoughts of killing titans.

She buried her face into his chest, appreciating his sudden act of affection. But when she noticed how his body remained tense around her, she pulled herself away shifting to face him. "Eren…" She placed her hands down on either side of his head. She hadn't forgotten the reason they were alone, even if Eren almost had, and he felt uneasy under her gaze once his thoughts became clear again.

"Mikasa, we could just sleep here until morning," he proposed, in a final effort to change the determined girl's mind. "You don't believe what they said, you know it."

She had to admit, it all sounded ridiculous, and maybe this was just another way to keep him close to her, another excuse she let herself believe. Eren was the closest thing left to what she could consider family. Did she want more? They experienced death and misery and rage together, but he had given her normalcy. For those fleeting years she had a family, a home, and a warm place in her heart where all she thought would be coldness and nothingness. Once the titans attacked, he had his family ripped away from him, and she again, and it became another horrifying experience they shared. She owed it to him to try and bring him normalcy as well. She wanted to give herself completely to Eren. He deserved it, she thought, he deserved her everything, the life that would not have been if it weren't for his brave spirit.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe."

Eren scoffed. She sounded like a broken record, and yes, the girl above him was indeed broken.

"I should be the one keeping you safe, Mikasa. Not the other way around, and not like this," he said bitterly.

She tilted her head at his confession. "Then let's keep each other safe."

And she brought her lips down to meet his.

* * *

"Heichou, promise me..." Mikasa hesitated, she knew she shouldn't be doing this. But her mind haunted her with broken images of death; the shattered bodies of her comrades, faces of lost friends who would never smile again, and finally, from deep within her recollection resurfaced the cold lifeless expressions of her family. Their visions plagued her thoughts, reminding her of the preciousness of life. She wasn't able to protect them, to save them, and looking at the man before her, she saw a valuable opportunity, he _could_ be saved. She, no, humanity deserved to have its strongest soldier alive.

"I need you to promise me something," Mikasa urged. "No questions."

"Fuck just spit it out," cursing, Levi had reached his limit. This whole situation was mentally exhausting, and he thought a nice warm bath was long overdue.

She leaned in closer and wet her lips, ready to reveal more. "When Commander Erwin sends you on a mission to find me and Eren at Wall Sina near Hermiha District, you must refuse his order, stay where you are. Trust me, promise me."

"Why?"

"No questions—"

"Then I'm not promising shit!" He yelled.

"You must!" She raised her voice in turn, half pleading. She was becoming anxious. "Swear it to me." Her eyes were filling with desperation. He knew that kind of desperation, he had lived it every day in what felt like another lifetime, and as he watched her try to hold herself together he already knew the choice he had to make. It was a promise he didn't understand himself, but if the girl was who she said she was, there was no way he could not.

"I…"

Before he could finish Mikasa's body began to violently shake, she clutched her head as new memories rushed into her mind, replacing old painful ones.

_Mikasa looked up trying to ignore the pain that engulfed her body. Her vision was hazy and her limbs ached. She tried to make her eyes focus, and she could make out the emerald color of a cloak and the sharp jaw and thin lips of the man looking down at her. He held her in his arms, carrying her through the demolished city. The massacre before her was eerily still and quiet, blood covering the ground and rubble, steam filling the air as titan flesh slowly dissolved around them, disappearing once and for all, leaving behind only the destruction they had inflicted upon humanity. But she was alive, he was alive, and Eren was safe_.

She could feel her vision begin to tunnel and she knew she was going to black out. The last thing she saw was the wide eyed corporal struggling against his handcuffed as she tried to get out the words, "Don't let anyone see me," and she accepted the darkness.

* * *

Mikasa's kiss was soft, her lips delicate as she timidly pressed them against Eren's, betraying the strength he knew she had within her.

Her heat engulfed him, stunned him, pulled him away from his anxieties and worries and she was all he could think and feel. And he finally moved against her, wanting to feel more. She had pushed the boundaries of their relationship, crashed into the walls he built up, and hell if he wasn't going to rise up to her challenge.

Eren deepened the kiss, pulling her close to him. He shifted her in his arms and moved himself over her. Mikasa blushed furiously while he gazed down at her, his eyes flashing with desire and a new found determination. Their eyes met and an unspoken understanding crossed between them. Titans could wait until morning, the grim reality they lived could be forgotten for now, and tonight they would allow themselves the fleeting pleasure of each other's embrace.

His lips crashed into her, he was rough and inexperienced. She gripped his shoulders, allowing him to taste her as his kisses became hungrier. Eren let his body move according to its own will, his pent up frustration and hormonal urges taking a hold him. When her lungs needed air Mikasa unlocked her lips from his, panting heavily into his chest, her body reeling from his touches. He buried his face into her neck and let his hands roam her body. Mikasa let a soft gasp escape her lips as his hands pulled at her roughly, his tongue licking the sensitive skin at her neck. She tugged at his shirt, pulling it up, revealing his tight stomach after years of training. Her face burned red as her fingers traveled slowly over his chest.

He held back groans, letting her nails leave searing trails upon his skin as her fingers traveled down his body. He fumbled at the buttons of her shirt.

"Don't..." Mikasa said between gasps.

He wasn't listening to her, and pulled at the buttons until they snapped off her blouse.

"Don't...undress me" Mikasa gasped out through Eren's kisses, trying to get a hold of her bearings, impossibly. She put her hands over his to stop him. This wasn't killing titans or training with 3D maneuver gear or practicing combat moves, things she was accustomed to, this was Mikasa's first intimate experience and she was quickly becoming very self-conscious.

Eren stopped, irritated. Wasn't this what she wanted, he thought, and it had become a desire he shared in, and she suddenly told him to stop? She was confusing him and it frustrated him. "Undress yourself," he scoffed.

Eren sat up now angry, and kicked at the hay with his foot. Regret suddenly filled him, 'We shouldn't have done this, I should just leave.'

'Eren ordered me?' Mikasa felt her entire body heat up. Looking away, she brought her hands up to cover the blush on her cheeks.

Eren felt Mikasa shuffle next to him. He stared at her in shock while the girl next to him slowly unfastened the remaining buttons of her shirt, letting it drop from her shoulders. She carefully undid the bindings on her chest, her body quivering under his watchful eyes.

Eren couldn't look away. Mikasa grabbed his hand and moved it over her heart, it belonged to him, it was beating now because of him. His palm touched her exposed chest, caressing her slowly, and they stayed that way in silence feeling each other's passion, keeping each other together. He watched her lips part and her eyes gloss over with lust, until his free hand pulled her into him and she melted into his embrace.

He went slow, letting her adjust to the unfamiliar pain. Mikasa moaned into his hair, throwing her arms around his neck a Eren pushed himself into her. His pace began to quicken and she couldn't hold back cries of pleasure any longer. They moved in rhythm together, letting themselves go into ecstasy.

He fell on top of her, tired and exhausted, relaxing against her. She clung to his back, pulling him closer, steadying her breathing. She knew tomorrow he would push her away again, but for tonight they were no barriers, and it was just him and her, together, everything she wanted.

* * *

The corporal stared at the ceiling as he lay on his bed, his handcuffed hands underneath him. He shifted against the new weight upon his abdomen. A sleeping raven haired woman lay in between his legs, her head on his chest, blood dripping down her nose and onto his clean uniform. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the growing stain on his shirt, trying to assess the situation before him.

'She has to have keys on her somewhere,' he thought. He slowly nudged her body off of him, careful to be gentle with her. When he successfully managed to move her sleeping form beside him, he swung one of his legs over her so that she was underneath him. He felt immensely better now that he was gaining better control of the situation. As he straddled her stomach he let himself study her face, completely unaware of their compromising position. She had striking features unlike any of the other troops. He would have never believed it if he were not looking down upon the reality before him, but as it was Miss Ackerman had grown into a beautiful woman.

He couldn't very well take her to the medic, and he looked her over again with a critical eye. She looked fine by all measures. He noted she even looked peaceful as she slept. He was used to her scowling in his general direction, but her features were soft and delicate while sleeping. He had an urge to wipe away the dried up blood from underneath her nose, but first he'd have to free himself. He held his breath and slowly and carefully reached down from behind his back and found the fabric of her pants. His fingers roamed her side until he found the opening of her pants pocket. The pocket was empty.

His annoyance rising, he moved his fingers down her side and tugged on her belt loop so he could get a hand underneath her. He checked her back pocket, hoping he wouldn't have to repeat any more of this. His body twisted uncomfortably as he dug inside her pocket, grunting. He contemplated just giving up and kicking her awake when his fingertips touched something cold and smooth.

He pulled the small key out and undid his handcuffs, smug in his triumph.

He had a brief thought to handcuff Mikasa to his bed to get back at her. But he thought of what would happen if someone found the girl in that state and grimaced, 'No, that won't do, but don't worry, I will definitely get you back, Ackerman.'

Levi stepped into his room after a long warm shower. There was Mikasa, still laying on his bed where he left her, reminding him of a reality he half wished had been a manic break on his part. Sighing, he pulled his damp towel from his shoulders and wiped the dried blood off the still sleeping woman. His thumb held her chin softly and for the second time that night he found himself studying her. He combed a hand through his hair sighing again. Well, there was no getting around this, and Levi covered Mikasa with his blanket and shifted under the sheets himself, silently wondering if he'd wake up tomorrow alone.

His bed was small and though he turned away from her, he felt her warmth on his back. For the first time in years, he willingly let sleep take him.

* * *

"Eren! Wait!"

Eren turned around to see Armin running towards him.

"Where were you after dinner? I couldn't find you."

"I was training" Eren tried his best to sound convincing.

"Were you training with Mikasa? I couldn't find her either." Armin questioned.

"Yes, I mean no! If she was training how would I know, what she does is her own business, not mine. She can do whatever she wants, I don't care!"

Armin gave him a knowing look. "Anyways we'd better get going, we're training with Corporal Levi today and I don't want to find out what he's going to make us clean if we're late."

Eren suddenly picked up his pace.

* * *

**Yay Eren and Mikasa! And yay Mikasa changed Levi's future, hopefully nothing happens to change it back again! And don't worry Levi and Mikasa shippers, your time will come, hang in there! Also, I'd like to say I'm no scientist, and time travel stories are paradoxically challenging, so don't expect much clarification on the semantics. Like why didn't Hanji just send Mikasa to when the walls were first breached to warn people or to the beginning before the titans? How am I supposed to know, something like causing too much ripple in time and also that seems just a little overzealous don't you think, something like that blah blah, let's just all agree Hanji is weird but knows what she's doing and it's better not to ask questions! It'll all start beginning to flow together and you'll see how much the effect takes on our lovely characters. Be ready for the two timelines to start meeting in the next chapter! Young Mikasa and Levi scenes, and maybe a jealous Eren? Yay!**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Fight

**First off I'd like to say thank you to the lovely people who have left reviews, Kalseru-dono, featherelly, maesde, and Plate Captain! I can't even tell you how much I appreciate that you read my story and then took even extra time to write me a comment, I love reading them and I keep them in mind when writing! And thank you to those who are following this story and favorited it too, you guys are so cool!  
**

* * *

The sun began to rise, filling the Corporal's room with warm inviting light. It reached the Corporal's face, warming his skin and waking him out of his slumber. His fingers grazed something soft and moving, and the events of the previous night came rushing back into his thoughts. Corporal Levi remained still, eyes half lidded while he adjusted to the morning light, listening to the steady breathing of the woman sleeping next to him. 'Shit,' he inwardly cursed as his eyes focused on the bright red color of Mikasa's scarf. 'At least she doesn't snore.' He let himself linger while processing all his thoughts. It had been months since he had slept so soundly, and he tried not to dwell too long on the reason why, rather appreciating how refreshed he felt. Finally, he pulled himself away, and untangled his limbs from the sleeping Mikasa. He'd deal with her later, Levi had to go train the helpless cases Erwin called new recruits.

While walking the halls towards the training grounds Levi heard the familiar cackle of his scientist comrade. Inwardly groaning he stopped mid-pace and concealed himself behind a corner until she passed, he so did not want to deal with her right now.

'So that lunatic figured out time travel huh,' he mused to himself as he listened to her prattle in the distant 'I guess in a world filled with man-eating monsters, a girl covered in crystal, and a titan-shifter almost anything could be plausible.'

* * *

"Hey Mikasa."

"Armin," the girl greeted her friend with a small smile. "Eren," she added quietly, standing on the other side of Armin.

Armin watched as Eren went rigid in her presence.

'Something definitely happened between them,' Armin thought, watching as Eren stood abnormally still and he silently wished his friend wouldn't act so obvious.

But Eren was busy trying very hard to get the flushed face of a half-naked Mikasa out of his thoughts.

Eren gave a quick glance in Mikasa's direction, where she innocently stood waiting for training to begin. 'How can she act like nothing happened?' Grumbling, Eren tried to silence the echoing sound of her moans in the back of his mind.

Within minutes Sasha came bustling over with Connie in tow behind her. "Mikasaaaaa, where were you last night? I couldn't find you anywhere!" the girl pouted.

"I lost track of the time while training," Mikasa said a matter-of-factly.

"Were you training with Eren? Eren, I heard you say something about training last night too," Connie added.

"Yes—"

"No—"

"Ah-ha!" Connie pointed an accusing finger at Eren and Mikasa. "Is that why you lost track of time, eh Mikasa?" Connie teased.

The pair went silent. Armin was quick to break the silence. "C'mon Connie, don't jump to conclusions, people might hear and start rumors. They just ran into each other at the training grounds, right Eren?"'

"Yeah," Eren gulped trying to act as cool as Mikasa, "That's what I meant."

Jean stood behind them, overhearing to the conversation.

'Training with Eren.' Jean's eyes grew dark, thinking the worst. 'No...no they didn't. THEY DID NOT DO WHAT I THINK THEY DID.'

The Corporal cleared his throat from behind them, making his presence known, and the chatter died down instantly.

He walked up to the front, giving each soldier a lazy stare as he went past. "Everyone line up!" his voice boomed, and the soldiers clambered around each other to stand at attention in front of him.

Levi began his instructions, "To warm up we will be running 5 miles. Then everyone will double time it back here for sparring practice."

"5 miles as a warm up, is he nuts..." Jean muttered under his breath. Next to him Sasha nodded to herself furiously while holding back tears.

Levi's sharp ears caught Jean's protests. "What was that Kirstein?" he sneered.

"Nothing sir!"

"Oh really? Because I thought I just heard you volunteer to do an extra mile. Go!" All the color drained from Jean's face.

"What is everyone waiting for? The last person back here will be cleaning the kitchen under my supervision for a week. Don't make me wait around here all day!" And at that the recruits scrambled away. As he watched them run off he spotted an unmistakable red splash of color in a sea of faded brown uniforms.

'Tch'

One by one they trailed back in, covered in sweat and panting heavily. Levi stood impatiently, irritated at their lack of stamina.

He noticed a winded Eren Jaeger sulk forward with Ackerman jogging briskly behind, looking completely fine. 'Stubborn girl, is she holding herself back to stay by his side?' The entire legion knew the girl worth a hundred soldiers would do anything to be around the Yaeger boy, but Levi witnessing first-hand her apparent lack of concern for her own success in the midst of Eren's made him more irritated than he'd care to admit. As though she could feel his eyes on her she looked up in his direction, and he was welcomed with her familiar glare. He returned it with an icy stare, 'It's time to pay you back for last night Mikasa.'

"Get into pairs now. Miss Ackerman, you're sparing with me, and next time we run laps, if I see you not giving your all just so you can be next to your dear friend Jaeger I will make you run his laps AND yours."

All eyes were on Mikasa, and she quickly brought her scarf up to conceal her face, feeling mortified at all the attention. Levi smirked, satisfied with her embarrassment.

'She was behind me the entire time?' Eren hadn't even noticed her while running, and he felt ashamed and angry that she had to lower herself down to his level, making the growing gap of strength between them more apparent. Mikasa stood frozen while the others, afraid to get in between the Corporal and the girl with an aura of murderous intent, diverted off into pairs.

Reiner called out to Eren, "Ready to get beat?" Eren gave one last look over to Mikasa, bothered that the Corporal was training her personally. 'He should be helping me improve instead, why her, why is it always her?' he thought. He turned his attention back to Reiner, ignoring his increasing envy.

"We'll see!" Eren called back, getting fired up.

Mikasa watched anxiously out of the corner of her eye as Eren dodged Reiner's attacks. She knew Eren was mad at her, but she told herself she didn't mind, it had been for a good reason. She had to make sure Eren wasn't the last one back, otherwise he would suffer a week with Corporal Levi. Even if the Corporal had saved both of their lives, she still didn't trust him alone with Eren, especially cleaning when she knew the Corporal would be at his most ruthless.

"Oy," Levi had already grown impatient. He pulled her arm and dragged her to a clear spot, ignoring her protests.

"Learn to focus or you'll never be able to protect him," he told her quietly, and she stopped fighting against his hold.

"Yes sir," she yanked her arm out of her grasp and got into fighting position. Levi gritted his teeth at her defiance, then sneered at her, 'payback time.'

"Come at me."

* * *

Mikasa woke up with a dull headache. She was alone. She guessed it was afternoon already, pulling off the covers that were draped over her. She walked over to Levi's desk, shuffling through his papers. She felt restless, but she knew she couldn't leave his office and risk running into anyone. Nothing could be done until after nightfall, where she could use the obscurity of total darkness to her advantage.

She allowed her thoughts to drift in her boredom. Mikasa had grown more attached to this office than she had her own living quarters. Her room was where she slept, but this was where she had been happy. She remembered the long afternoons when he made her scrub every inch of the room, a punishment to her insubordination, she hated him then. She thought of the nights when he drilled battle strategies into her head, when she began to admire his meticulousness. She remembered the way he would offer her tea after they had a long unsuccessful mission. The way his crude jokes would catch her off guard and she would have to stifle a laugh. How he would run his hands through his hair when she was being stubborn and straighten his cravat.

Then a new memory,_ "Come at me."_

To another recruit the Corporal's threatening demeanor and high rank would have left them immobile, but Mikasa wasn't afraid. She lunged. He was already ready for her attack. She landed on her back with a grunt, staring up at the smirking corporal. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk right off his face.

She kicked herself up and lunged again, but he countered and she was flipped a second time. It was the same feeling she felt when she was carried by her 3D maneuver gear, a weightlessness that left her unable to distinguish the ground from the sky.

In no time they had acquired an audience as recruits grew too exhausted to fight each other, in awe of Mikasa and the Corporal's electric attacks. Neither of them noticed the attention, too absorbed with beating each other.

Eren stood among the growing crowd and watched her whirl around for the hundredth time to counter a punch. She was able to dodge most of his hits, straining her body to keep up with his agile movements, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't land a hit on him. She was fast, but he moved in a blur of speed. The corporal continued relentlessly, throwing swings and kicks, and occasionally offering her advice: "Find your center," "Watch my movements; try to replicate them," "Look for a weak spot." His assistance annoyed her, making her feel less than competent in his presence, but she took his advice, and dodging his attacks became easier.

The recruits began to whisper, noticing his special treatment. Eren couldn't deny it either, he had never seen the Corporal so helpful. Even in the midst of a titan attack the best he'd given Eren were vague answers. Corporal Levi had been assigned specifically to Eren's care, but he was taking Mikasa under his wing, Eren stung with jealousy.

The Corporal yanked off his jacket, which had become soiled with grass and dirt stains. Mikasa took the opportunity to pull off her scarf, not wanting to get it even dirtier. Her hair clung to her dirt covered face, and the top buttons of her blouse had unfastened in her wild movements. Eren felt a lump grow in his throat at the jeers coming from the crowd, sending them death glares that went unnoticed.

"They look like they are enjoying themselves," Eren heard Reiner's voice from behind him.

"What did you say?" Came Jean's voice, the anger was apparent in his tone. Eren felt his anger rise as well.

"They match each other well, just saying." Reiner's hand came down on Eren's shoulder, "Don't you think, Eren?"

"Reiner, don't say things like that," Bertolt whispered to Reiner worriedly.

"He's too short for her." Jean grumbled.

Mikasa was thrown to the ground, kicking up more dirt into the air. She pulled herself to her feet, but before she could steady herself Levi was already behind her putting her into a headlock.

"Boy, she's really taking a beating," Connie said, watching Mikasa lash out like a caged animal.

"Oooh but she's doing so well, she's so fast!" Sasha added, defending her friend.

"Pfft. Is he trying to kill the only good soldier we got left?" Jean said, concerned.

"Do you want to learn how to block that move, Mikasa?" Levi whispered in her ear as she struggled against his hold. She felt his hot breath against her neck and she wished she hadn't taken off her scarf, now leaving her so exposed in such close proximity to the Corporal. She used all her strength to try to break free, but he was like a wall against her. She didn't understand why he was being so unyielding, was he that upset because she didn't push herself during stupid warm up practice. He managed to pierce through her exterior and shatter her composure, reminded her of all her faults, the soldier she should be and was not, and his aloofness about it all irritated her the most. She let out a growl and began to wildly kick in the air and tug at his locked arms letting him carry all her weight. It surprised him enough for her to break free. She fell to her knees coughing. He tried to lock her once more, and his words of advice repeated in her mind. She swung her legs to meet his, and when he dodged she saw an opening and sprung up, and with what was left of her strength done what he had done to her so many times.

She flipped him on his back.

The group erupted into cheers. Mikasa stood stunned and a wave of elation washed over her.

"Fight's not over, I wonder, can you do that again or are you just a lucky girl," Levi taunted, getting up and brushing off the dirt from his pants, which seemed futile considering how his entire body was now covered in dirt. His eyes flashed at her and Mikasa tried to mask the uneasiness she felt, he looked...dangerous. And they were at it once again.

She had been given a new rush of energy in her small triumph. They crashed together, kicking up a whirlwind of dirt into the air. The dust was so thick Mikasa could only make out the Corporal's fists as she dodged a series of his lazy punches. Mikasa backed away, but in her obscured vision she stumbled over a rock, falling backwards. Before she hit the ground she felt sturdy hands lock around her, the same hands that were belting out blows were now protecting her. Mikasa and the Corporal both fell on the ground with a resounding thud. He pulled his arms up grunting and saw the blushing girl under him giving him a look of pure rage. When the dust settled the crowd went silent at the sight, the Corporal was lying on top of a red-faced Mikasa. She shoved him quickly and he fell to his side.

"Hey! A thank you would be more appropriate, Ackerman," Levi said. "For that extra training with me starting today, out of all these idiots you seem to have...potential." He said, now directing his voice at the awkward crowd. "Here that?" he barked, "I hope you all learned something while you slacked off, who said practice was over?"

Mikasa was hunched over trying to steady her breathing, did he just give her a compliment in front of everyone? _"Yes sir."_

Mikasa blushed at the memory, wait a second, did she always have that memory? Was this what Hanji was talking about when she explained the repercussions of time travel. She hadn't paid much attention to the scientist after she had been given her mission, as Hanji had a habit of drawling on and on about things.

Mikasa clutched at the key that was located securely around her neck and hidden away under her uniform. 'Hanji, how long am I supposed to be here?' she thought, beginning to feel anxious. She wanted to go back, to see her friends, to be able to freely see Eren and, if all things worked, now Corporal Levi ...her Levi. Her heart ached, would he really be there when she went back, alive? Her heartbeat quickened and at that moment all she wanted was the Corporal.

* * *

Levi walked in his room and locked the door behind him, not surprised to see an older Mikasa lying in his bed. His eyes twitched, 'How long has she been wearing those dirty clothes? She's probably getting my bed filthy." The girl could manage to get on his nerves at any age. Her yanked off his dirt-covered boots, and began undoing his cravat.

"Did you enjoy our fight today, Levi?" A soft voice called behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He pulled off his stained shirt. He had half a mind to yell at her for dropping his title, but he chose not to. He began unbuckling his belt.

"W-what are you doing?" Mikasa put her arms out in front of her, trying to cover him from her line of sight. 'Oh shit, that's right' he mentally chastised himself for not realizing what he was doing, had he already grown so accustomed to her presence?

"Oops," her said, and he rebuckled his pants.

Mikasa looked away, her growing blush betraying her otherwise impassive stare.

"You look very dirty, Corporal," she said, not even looking in his direction. Levi looked down at his body, she was right, the dirt had managed to get under his clothes and settle into the lines of his abs. He smirked.

"Yeah, well you look like shit. I'll go get you some food, stay here."

When he left, she smiled freely. She was happy the Corporal was being nice to her, well, in his own way.

* * *

After showering Levi headed towards the mess hall. He put two helpings of each food on his plate. A voice called out behind him.

"So I heard you did a number on Mikasa today during practice, everyone is taking about it y'know."

"Your point, Hanji?"

"You catch more flies with honey," Hanji hummed.

"And why would I want flies around me, stupid woman," he said, placing two apples on his tray, and turned to leave.

He heard Hanji call out after him, "Hungry, aren't we!"

* * *

They ate in silence. Levi offered Mikasa tea, and she stood, walking towards the window.

"There's a problem," Mikasa spoke quietly, staring far off into the distance.

Levi waited for her to continue.

"I don't know how I am supposed to get back to my time," she sounded unconcerned, and Levi looked at her disbelievingly. 'How is she acting so nonchalant about this?'

"Also," she turned to face him. "Looking at you, is making me miss you." She bit her lip, "Not you, but my you, does that make sense Heichou?" She moved towards him, and fell onto the bed, burying her face into his pillows not wanting to look at him any further. Levi took a sip of his tea.

"In the future," Levi said, and cleared his throat. "What kind of relationship do we have, Ackerman?"

He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know the answer. A growing tension filled the room, or maybe he already knew the answer.

She turned over onto her back, crossing her arms, she turned her head to look at him.

"Are you sure you want to know, sir?"

"I am ordering you to tell me."

He saw her eyes brighten. She motioned for him to come over, and she moved to give him space.

He stiffly walked over, carefully lying down beside her. He turned on his side to face her, eyeing her while she drew tiny circles in his bed sheet with her pointer finger.

"You're my Corporal..." Mikasa slowly brought a hand up to Levi's chest, straightening the buttons of his shirt. She began to trace circles carefully on the fabric of his shirt. "And I'm your right hand in command," she finished, smoothing down his cravat, and giving him a weak smile.

He kept his breathing steady. Their eyes met, and neither was able to pull away from each other's gaze.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're toying with me."

She moved closer to him, and he held his breath, watching her tug at her bottom lip with her teeth. He leaned in closer instinctively as her finger traveled up to his jawline. She looked down suddenly and buried her head into his chest, snuggling close to him.

"I learned it from you," she murmured.

"Are you trying to drive me mad?" Levi whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He didn't know what else to do, not wanting to push things further and cross the dangerous line they were dancing around. They remained still against each other and both drifted off to sleep without saying another word.

* * *

**Poor Jean! Jean is quickly moving up my bias list, but this story is just not his story. I a****ctually like the Jean and Mikasa ship too, I could see Mikasa dating Jean...for a while...until she leaves him. **Ahh poor Jean! Let's see, how is Mikasa going to get back to her time? Also, who was last to run laps? So many questions to be answered next time, maybe, or maybe just more Levi and Mikasa being awesome together! 


End file.
